Angels, Evas & Ghosts
by Psionic Mage
Summary: This is a crossover of Evangelion and Ghost in the Shell S.A.C. There's some StarCraft and Full Metal Panic. This is an Asuka&Shinji fic and I'll probably add others.
1. A New Beginning

This is a crossover of Evangelion and Ghost in the Shell S.A.C. There's some StarCraft and Full Metal Panic. This is an AsukaShinji fic and I'll probably add others.

i.e. TojiHikari, KensukeRei

I do not own the above mentioned anime title or their corresponding characters; this is a fan-fiction story.

(G) German Translation

**Tokyo-3 High School (Class A2)**

Asuka stood before her locker glaring at the pile of love letter's at her feet. Hentai's!!! How do they manage to cram so many into my locker?!? Asuka began sorting through them to spend some time. Aaaarrgg!! There's actually some baka's who write more than three. Hmm, what's this? An actual normal letter, who sends normal letter's on Valentine's Day? Thought Asuka as she threw it into the garbage can. Then she collected the few that looked interesting and headed to class, hoping to keep herself entertained during sensei's blabber about Second Impact.

"Oh, wow!! Did you see the new transfer student?" whispered a girl in class A2 to her friends.

"He looks cute (giggle) kinda like Shinji."

"Yeah, you think they're brothers?"

"You, idiot, his last name isn't Ikari; you think we can get Kensuke to get pictures of him? He does it for the guys, why not us." She said as she looked over at Kensuke.

"Hey Kensuke, those girls are checking you out."

"Come on Toji, stop fooling around. And where's Shinji?"

"Hey Shinji!" Toji yelled at what appeared to be Shinji's back.

"What is it?" Shinji replied from behind Toji.

"Aaaah!"

"Oh no! They've cloned Shinji! The aliens are here! The aliens are here!" yelled Kensuke until Hikari came over and glared at him.

"Save me from your girlfriend Toji!"

Hikari and Toji both blushed to a deep shade of crimson.

"For your information, that's the new transfer student from Canada." Hikari managed to say trying to look annoyed but not quite making it.

Hikari then left for her desk seeing that Asuka just arrived with an arm full of letters.

"Wow Asuka, that's quite a collection you've got there. I wonder which one you are going to pick?" teased Hikari.

"You know damn well I wouldn't choose any of these Hentai's!!" yelled Asuka, rather loud as most of the male population in the class looked to be in tears.

One male, however, decided that this was an opportune time to make his presence known.

"(G) Hello Asuka, long time no see. (G)"

"I know that voice..." Asuka said as she turned around.

"How are you? Looks like you've grown and your figure spilled out as well."

To the surprise of the entire class, Asuka was blushing and at a loss for words.

"A...A...Andrew?"

"Who else would approach you wearing a hat that says S9 and could make you blush the color of your hair?" came the reply.

"But you didn't tell me you were coming here."

"I sent you a letter; I would've thought that you wouldn't throw away a normal letter. It seems that I was wrong."

The sensei chose this time to walk in and introduce the newest addition to his class; Andrew Chong.

The class went on as usual, except that most of the girls were whispering/typing about the mysteries that would allow the new student to go unscathed after saying the things he did.

After school, Asuka and Shinji began their journey back home.

"Hey Asuka! Would you happen to know where Major Misato Katsuragi lives? All the boys I asked started drooling and the girls looked angry enough to kill."

"Why do you want to know?" sneered Asuka.

"Because she's supposed to be my guardian and I'm supposed to live there."

"Oh." Smiled Asuka.

"I know where she lives, follow me!"

**In front of Katsuragi residence**

"Here it is, but she's probably not home yet."

"Thanks. Where do you live?"

"Right here." Asuka replied and opened the door.

"You could've told me sooner."

They all walked in. Beer cans were strewn all over the place but Misato was nowhere to be found.

"I'm going for a shower." Asuka stated as she disappeared behind the door.

"So, Ikari, you've been quite for a long time, what's wrong?"

"Nothing... and you can call me Shinji."

"No problem, you can call me Andrew."

"Is it Asuka?"

"WHAT!! No, of course not, why would it..."

"You can stop hiding it; you've been clenching your right hand for the entire journey."

"You don't have to worry; Asuka and I are only friends. I do have one thing that might cheer you up."

"What would that be?"

"From the way she talks about you, even if it is quite vulgar, I can tell she likes you."

"Yeah right, I'm just a baka to her."

"Shinji, think about it, does she ever call anybody else baka?"

Shinji thought for awhile, but a small smile crept onto his face as he realized what it could mean.

"See, I told you." said Andrew seeing the smile on Shinji's face.

"I can tell that you care for her deeply; maybe you should go tell her so." Advised Andrew

**Meanwhile, in the shower**

I wonder how they're getting along. Asuka had her ear pressed to the door and heard the whole conversation. Is he going to say it? She then took her shower.

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Things Get Rough

**Chapter 2**

**Katsuragi Household (Living Room)**

"I...I guess... I'll go tell her after dinner." said Shinji getting up to make dinner.

Asuka came out of the shower with a small grin on her face.

"So... when's dinner?"

"Shinji just went to make it."

"Oh good... cause I'm hungry...yah..."

"Dinner's ready!!" yelled Shinji from the kitchen.

"That was fast; do you normally cook Shinji?"

"Yes he does; now come one, I'm hungry!" said an impatient Asuka.

I wonder if Asuka heard our conversation; especially the part about Shinji revealing his feelings about her after dinner. 

As the plates of food were piled in front of the children, Asuka quickly grabbed a seat and began wolfing down the food.

"I guess you really were hungry Asuka." said Shinji as he passed her a can of soda.

"Damn straight!!" came the reply as she grabbed the soda and gulped it down faster than Misato and a beer.

"So..." started Asuka.

Sensing something was up; Andrew said he was going to go take a shower.

"..."

"Umm... you have something to say?"

"A...Asuka... I...I don't know how to say this..."

"SPIT IT OUT BAKA!"

"I...I LOVE YOU!!"

"..." came the reply.

Oh my god! He said it! What am I supposed to do? He's waiting for me. Come on Asuka...THINK! 

"I...oh...baka." Asuka said sweetly as she encircled Shinji in her arms.

"I...have to tell you something..." she sniffed in between.

"I...I'm sorry..._really_...for all the things I've done to you. I...liked you too much for it to get to me. That's why I was always mean to you...Shinji...?"

"Shinji's mind was stuck in a loop liked you too much...liked you too much... After hearing his name being called, he snapped out of it.

"Yes Asuka-chan?"

Asuka was surprised that Shinji called her that, but quickly recovered.

"I...I love you too Shin-chan, or would you prefer Baka-kun?" said Asuka with a teasing tone at the end.

"Well, if you're going to make my name shorter can I call you Asu-chan?"

"Sure thing Baka-kun!" giving Shinji a brief kiss on the lips.

Shinji decided to make a good impression on Asuka. His eyes locked onto hers; his hand crept slowly to her neck and the other to her waist. Slowly, Shinji began pulling Asuka into a passionate kiss and began backing her into a wall.

Asuka was surprised but began kissing back harder. She gave a slight moan of approval as she felt the wall against her back.

What the two didn't know was that they weren't leaning on a wall, but the bathroom door.

The door suddenly opened and both Asuka and Shinji toppled in. Shinji was on top and both appeared dazed.

"Uh...I'll leave you two alone." Said Andrew with a bemused smile as he walked into the living room.

Andrew dropped his belt onto the couch then flopped down next to it. Little did he know, Misato had just arrived and going through her first beer.

"WOOOOOH YAH!!"

Not knowing that anybody else was in the house, Andrew immediately reached for his JERICHO 942FS HANDGUN. He then realized that the intruder was the Major and quickly put the gun back in the holster and tried to hide it.

Misato noticed the small but powerful handgun being shifted around, but kept it to herself for the time being.

"Hi, I'm Misato, nice to meet you. You must be the new pilot."

"Uh...yeah."

"We'll discuss this later. After I've taken a shower." Said Misato as she walked into the bathroom.

"EEEEEEEE!! WHAT THE FUCK!"

Uh Oh, Shinji and Asuka are still in the bathroom. 

"Uh, Misato! I can explain...OWW!" came Shinji's voice.

Then Misato appeared dragging Shinji by the ear. Asuka appeared a few seconds later blushing furiously. Asuka plopped herself down on the couch next to Shinji, who was rubbing his ear.

"Andrew, sit down! First! I want to know what happened between you (glaring at Asuka) and Shinji."

"Well..."

"I mean, this morning, you were pounding his head in because you thought he spread the jam on your toast in a heart shape, now your practically pulling his shirt off!"

"We just found out we love each other, that's all." Replied Shinji.

Misato's features softened to the knowledge that Shinji and Asuka were now happy, but hardened again at the thought of her other question.

"Second! Andrew! What are you doing with a GUN!!

Andrew jumped at her ferocity, and then explained.

"This DVCD will probably explain better than I can." As Andrew pulled out a DVCD and handed it to Misato.

The DVCD began playing. It gave a detailed background on what Andrew's previous career. He was and still is a 1st lieutenant of Public Security Section 9. He is a GHOST, an evolutionarily advanced human with enhanced physical and psionic abilities. Born with incredible psionic potential, Andrew was actually genetically engineered by the Government and trained from infancy to channel his psionic energies to augment his natural physical strength and endurance for assassinations. However, there were problems. The scientists that created Andrew were cautious; they believed that anything and anybody could turn against them. Thus, Andrew underwent mechanical enhancements. He is now considered 88 organic and 22 cybernetic. The enhancements installed could invert its function causing Andrew to become incredibly weak and energy deprived. Once Section 9 found out about these inhibitors, they were deactivated and removed from Andrew. Section 9 thought that since most of their own members were cybernetically enhanced, Andrew shouldn't have a disadvantage with the rest.

The Therm-Optic camouflage that Andrew uses is the new type where it overlaps the armor of the user. Andrew is the first choice when a multiped tank (The one from GITS S.A.C. Episode 2) is required for a mission. The usual equipment that Andrew carries around with him is 2 JERICHO 942FS handguns (Descendant of the Desert Eagle), C-20A Canister rifle, radio headpiece, and ghost operation armor, in a duffel bag. His mode of transportation is a Black and Purple Suzuki Hayabusa.

Then the DVCD proceeded with some clips of Andrew in action blasting things with the tank, performing ghost operations and a plain full out crossfire.

"Wow!" was all the three spectators could say.

"That's why I have a gun Major."

"You can call me Mistao, Andrew."

"Ok, Mistao."

"Oh yeah! You don't actually have an eva unit. We're receiving your tank from Section 9 in a few days. Ritsuko's gonna make some adjustments so it can combat an angel. There's also going to be someone else coming along who is going to pilot the standard Light Weight Tank. Whatever that is. Supposedly it's someone you know, but they wouldn't tell me."

"That's the tank that the military is currently using, mine is a prototype for the military if they accept it."

"Wow, will you look at the time. Shinji, go take a shower, then everybody into bed. There _own_ beds." Shinji blushed.

"Umm... Misato? I don't have a bed, or a room."

"Oh, right, you'll be sleeping in Shinji's room; he's got an extra futon." Mistao got up and went into her room.

This upset Asuka greatly.

"Don't worry, I'll go sleep on the couch or something, have fun with Shinji." Said Andrew giving Asuka a wink.

"Ahh!! You hentai!" then in a whisper "Thanks."

Shinji sighed as he noticed a body under his covers. He went over and tried to wake what he thought was Andrew.

"Ahh! Don't grab my boob like that!" came Asuka's voice from under the covers.

"Wha..." a hand snaked out and pulled Shinji under the covers.

"I'll forgive you this time." Smiled Asuka. She gave him a kiss and snuggled up to him.

Shinji hugged her back and they both slept with contented smiles on their faces.

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Engaging an Angel

**Chapter 3**

**Katsuragi Household**

Sunlight drifted into the apartment.

Asuka crept slowly back to her room. She noticed a figure standing in front of her door, she thought it was Misato until she cleared her eyes. It was Andrew; he had his arms crossed and his eyes were closed indicating that he was asleep.

So, have a good night?

Asuka whirled around, but no one was there.

"Who said that?"

Well, are you going to answer me?

Asuka was getting a little scared as there was no one around capable of making a sound. Then she noticed that there was no sound, it was in her head.

Who is this? she thought.

"Thought you'd never ask. It was me talking to you." Said Andrew.

"You can do that?"

"It takes a lot of concentration, but I can hold a conversation for a few minutes; but I usually just use my headset."

"Cool!"

"I think you should hurry into your room, Misato is trying to get out. I'm holding the door shut for the moment with my shields."

Asuka hurried into her room and pretended to be asleep.

BOOM! Misato fell out of her room and onto the ground.

"I really need to oil those hinges."

Misato got up and trudged to the fridge.

"WOOOYAH!" burp

Andrew sweat dropped

"Uh...morning Misato."

"Morning!"

"What's on today's schedule?"

"I just got word that your tank has arrived earlier than expected with the other."

"Other? You mean the other pilot of the other tank right?"

"Yeah, she'll be coming along with her own tank."

"She?"

"I don't know much, but she's a second lieutenant."

"Morning Misato, morning Andrew."

"Morning Shinji." Misato and Andrew both replied.

"Where's Asuka?" asked Misato.

Shinji blushed slightly. "She's in the shower"

"Guten Morgen everyone!"

Asuka came by and pecked Shinji on the cheek.

"What are we having for breakfast?" asked Asuka.

"Just some toast and juice, we have to get to NERV for synch tests."

**NERV HQ-Runway**

"Entry plugs inserted, ready for activation." Announced Maya.

"Insert the plugs." Stated Ritsuko.

Asuka, Rei and Shinji activated their Evas with no problems.

"Ok, you three are going up to the runway to meet up with the two tanks that are being flown in."

"Got it!"

"This is drop ship number 102; package will be dropped in 5 seconds at the target zone."

"One away! Two away!"

BOOM! BOOM! The two tanks fell onto the ground.

"Ok, begin the test."

A set of targets rose up; the goal was to shoot all of them until you missed one.

BANG, RATATATATA, PHOOUM, BOOM!

Everyone began shooting at the targets. Of course, the targets popped up faster and faster, until only two mechs remained firing. The two tanks kept on firing until the Magi decided that it should end the test because no one should have gotten to that particular level.

Suddenly the angel sirens started blaring.

"Send all units up to intercept!" yelled Misato.

Shinji, Asuka, Rei, Andrew and the other tank pilot shot out through the elevators.

"Spread your AT fields to full!" shouted Misato.

"Um, Misato..."

CLUNK; the angel, what was originally thought as a giant metallic ball, deformed and part of it oozed own like liquid metal.

"What the hell is that?" asked Asuka, but only got static.

"Major, the angel's halted all communication signals, we can't get through." shouted Maya.

Andrew looked at the screen on his left; it read "NO SIGNAL DETECTED" "Looks like I'm going solo." He said to himself.

CRUNCH, CRUNCH; Andrew's tank began moving, tearing up the pavement as it walked. BOOM! Andrew fired the main cannon. The shell was stopped short by an AT field and exploded. Taking Andrew's lead, the other tank raised both mini-cannons and began unloading bullets at the target. Even thought the rounds were armor piercing, they still didn't get through. Suddenly the angel sort of splashed down on the tanks and froze that section of the body. Asuka and Shinji took advantage of the distraction and jumped the angel. However, their progressive knives and the hands holding them plunged into the body and got stuck. Being the only operational unit left, Rei grabbed the positron rifle and began firing. The charges were reflected by the angel's metallic body. The angel then reached over and pulled her into its body. The angel began oozing over its captives.

PHZZZZT! Electrical discharges appeared over the angel's body and it stopped moving. BOOM! BOOM! This time the angel didn't flow, but it exploded like it should. There was now a gaping hole in the body. The angel core could be seen and with that, the left mini-cannon from Andrew's tank. It fired, and after five seconds, the angel core broke and grew dark.

The rest of the angel fell apart and turned to dust. Nobody asked about the mysterious electrical discharge that seemed to have frozen the angel.

"Com channels are back online." Announced Maya.

"Get those units back here!"

PA "ALL PILOTS REPORT TO DEBRIEFING ROOM #8"

Asuka, Shinji and Rei were back first and could get out of their Evas faster. They just finished when Andrew arrived.

"How was it?" asked Andrew

"She was _so_ mad!" said Asuka

"Pilot Sohryu, I as given to understand that the Major was congratulating us for a job well done."

"You ruin all the fun!"

**Debriefing Room #8**

"You did a good job out there." Said Misato.

"Uh, thanks! But I'm a little curious as how the other tank pilot is doing."

"Oh, I don't know... maybe she wants to tell you herself."

"2nd Lieutenant Mana Kirishima reporting for debriefing!"

Andrew turned around.

"Ma...Mana?"

"So, how's the 1st Looie today?"

"Not, bad, but it seems like wherever I get assigned to, you get assigned to the same location."

"Is that such a bad thing?"

"Well..."

Mana suddenly rushed forward and pinned Andrew to the wall.

Misato got up, thinking This is going to get rough, I'd better leave.

"I guess it's not such a bad thing after all." Came Andrew's reply with a small grin.

"You betcha!!" and with that, Mana pressed her lips tightly against Andrew's and hugged him onto the wall.

Misato decided to leave more quickly, but once out of the door, she bumped into Kaji.

"Katsuragi! I was just on my way to invite you to the bar."

"You're just in time; I think I'm going to have to get drunk before reality crashes down on me."

**End of Chapter 3**

A/N: I have a lot of college work to do and my midterms are coming up, so I might not update for a awhile. Sorry!


	4. Weapons of Mass Destruction

**Chapter 4**

**On the way to the Katsuragi residence**

Asuka and Shinji were headed back home, but not before taking the scenic rout. They walked along the lake holding each others hands. Asuka let out a sigh and let her head fall gently onto Shinji's shoulder. Taking a hint, Shinji, slowly released Asuka's hand and moved it around her waist. With her hands free, Asuka slid both her arms around Shinji and pulled him closer.

"You think that we should tell Andrew that he's getting a new unit to be able to fight the angels?" asked Shinji.

"Hmm...You just had to ruin the moment didn't you, baka." replied Asuka flicking Shinji on the nose. "No, I think we should surprise him. Hey, did you hear that we're going to have that other pilot living with us?"

"Yeah, Misato said that her name was...Chid... or something like that."

"It's Chidori Kaname! Jeez, don't you listen. She also said that she used a cover name of Kirishima Mana for the past years so that's how some people know her."

"Right!"

"Now, no more talking." Asuka leaned over and kissed Shinji.

"Mmmm!" Came the sound from both of them.

**Another rout back to the Katsuragi residence**

"(sigh) Andrew, I have something to tell you." Kirishima/Chidori said, pulling herself out of the embrace.

"Yeah...what is it?" asked Andrew, still lost in the kisses and embrace.

"I have a secret; my name isn't really Mana Kirishima. I've only been using it so that I can infiltrate certain organizations. But since they think that I'm now dead, I can switch back to my original name."

"So...was everything a lie then?"

"No, believe me. I wasn't expecting to fall for you when I tried to learn more about Section 9."

"What _is_ your real name?"

"It's Chidori Kaname."

"K...K...Kaname? _The_ Kaname? The one rumored to give information about black technology?"

"Yup! And you're going to be given command of the Prototype M9 AT. The new prototype version with improvements on the M9 Gernsback."

"Don't I need training for that?"

"And your going to get it; from me!"

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Nothing's bad when I'm the one that's with you...mmm" came Kaname's answer following a kiss.

**Katsuragi residence, morning**

All the members of the household were lying in various places around the house. Asuka and Shinji were on the couch, with Asuka on top. Andrew and Kaname were lying next to each other on the floor in front of Andrew's and Shinji's room. And finally, Misato was passed out on the inside of the apartment; next to the entrance.

"Knock, Knock." Misato stirred a little.

"Knock, Knock, Major! Please answer the door." Rei's voice came from the other side of the door.

Grumbling, Misato got up and answered the door.

"Goomorning Rei..." said Misato, still not fully awake.

"Good morning Major, I have a promotion to hand over to...it says here that this person lives here, but the letter did not address the person getting the promotion."

"It's probably me, thanks Rei." Misato began closing the door.

"Major, can I ask you a question?"

"Uh... sure!"

"I have been feeling unwell when a member of the student body has fixated his eyes on me while in class. Is this normal?"

"What do you mean by unwell." Misato asked with a hint of curiosity.

"I seem to develop a fever, but instead of my forehead becoming warmer, my cheeks get warmer."

Phew, I thought it was something very serious. Thought Misato.

"Don't worry Rei; it's what we call a crush. Either you like the boy, and/or the boy likes you back."

"Are you sure?"

"Well, if you don't believe me, you can ask Shinji and Asuka."

"I would prefer that pilot Sohryu not know about his yet. Could I ask assistance from pilot Chong and pilot Chidori?"

"Why ask them?"

"They seem to have developed this crush very quickly."

"What..." Misato began and looked over to find Andrew and Kaname lying next to each other.

"That would be a good idea, but you're going to have to wait until I chew them out first. They're not supposed to sleep together where everyone can see them." Continued Misato sensing that Rei might ask another question.

"Thank you Major..." Rei's stomach growled loudly.

"Hehe, sounds like you're very hungry."

"I have been up all night thinking of the best solutions to my fever; obviously I came up with an almost correct course of action."

"Well, you're welcome to stay for breakfast; we're all going to Nerv after this anyway."

"That would be much appreciated."

"SHINJI! GET UP UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO COOK BREAKFAST!"

Misato's yelling finally got into the minds of the two couples. Resounding in their heads until it registered as a threat.

"I'M UP! Please don't cook." said Shinji.

"Uh, what's wrong with Misato's cooking?" asked Andrew.

"Are you CRAZY?!? Have you eaten her cooking?" Asuka said in disbelief.

"No, but it can't be worse than Batou's dinner special."

"Now, _that_ was horrible; of course not having to eat means that he doesn't care." said Kaname.

"Alright, I'll make breakfast." said Shinji.

**After breakfast, on the way to Nerv HQ**

"Why are we going to Nerv Misato?" asked Asuka.

"There's going to be modifications to the Eva's and Ritsuko wants to know what kinds of weapons to add on."

"New weapons?"

"Specially designed melee combat weapons. The pilot will get to choose which one he or she prefers."

"Cool!"

**Nerv HQ**

"Alright, Eva pilots this way; 2nd Lieutenant Chidori and Captain Chong, please follow me." said a Nerv technician.

"Uh, I'm not a Captain." replied Andrew.

"Oh, I assume you haven't received the letter of promotion then."

"Hmm... Captain, that sounds nice."

Andrew and Kaname followed the technician into a large hanger.

"Captain, 2nd Lieutenant; these are your new multipurpose combat units." announced the young tech.

"WOW, is that the Prototype M9 AT?"

"Sure is, and it's all yours." said Kaname.

Andrew climbed into the unit and booted it up.

"Good morning Captain Chong; please enter pilot access code."

Andrew entered it.

"Code accepted, please select mode of use."

Since Andrew was going to have to train with this unit he entered TRAINING. Kaname then entered her M9 Gersback unit and explained how to fully activate the unit. Basically the unit will respond to whatever the pilot does inside the unit. Moving his right arm, Andrew found that his arm slave (which is what the units are called) also moved its arm.

"This is an amazing piece of technology!" exclaimed Andrew.

"Yes, it is; but right now I need you two to report to the upper levels of the Geofront for testing." came Ritsuko's voice over the intercom.

**Geofront**

"Hey Asuka! How do you like that weapon of yours?"

"What, yours isn't good enough for you?" said Asuka holding up her right arm. She then concentrated for her new weapon. SHPLUNK! A long evil looking blade came out of her arm.

"No, I think mine is just fine. What about you, Rei?" replied Shinji; also holding up his right arm, twin laser barrels came out. Shinji's weapon was designed to have precision cutting with pin point accuracy.

"My weapon is quite efficient." Rei also dislodged her newly added weapon, a grappling hook.

While they were talking, Andrew and Kaname shot out of the elevators and proceeded to walk towards their fellow pilots. Besides being three times smaller than the Eva's, Kaname knew that the AS's were far more maneuverable with their micro thrusters and Lambda Drives.

"You think you're going to stand a chance against angels in those tiny things?" laughed Asuka.

"We shall see, Asuka." replied Andrew.

ENG! ENG! ENG! The angel sirens wailed. An angel was headed towards Tokyo three.

The pilots prepared themselves with their new weapons to face of what will become their most feared angel of all.

Continued...

**End of Chapter 4**


	5. If it Breaks, You Get Replacements

**Chapter 5**

A massive pure white object was floating down through the atmosphere as people ran to seek shelter. CLUNK, the massive buildings of Tokyo 3 began moving down to the geofront. The angel did not mind; its goal was to clear the way for its brothers and sisters. This meant that the children who were defying the angels were to be disposed of; and it knew the perfect way to do it.

"Ok Andrew, just concentrate on what you want the Lambda Drive to do and it will do it." instructed Kaname.

"So it's almost like the Eva's control system, right?" asked Shinji.

"Yes, only if the driver isn't activated, then the controls are all manual."

"Is that all the Lambda Driver does, move the AS?" asked Andrew.

"You can do a lot more than that. It's sort of like your psionic abilities, only for the AS."

"You mean I can make a shield with it?"

"Of course."

Andrew smiled over the comm-link. Kaname forced a smile through. Originally she had planned to tell Andrew that she was going to break up with him after she showed him the AS unit; but since the angel's untimely arrival she hadn't had a chance. Kaname liked military types, but as it turns out, Sergeant Sousuke Sagara was more of a military otaku than Captain Andrew. Maybe this break in relationships has caught on (or maybe it's just some author's prerogative), but Asuka was thinking that she needed some time to think about things. She realized that if Shinji ever asked her to leave Eva behind, she might not be able to.

FLASH, BOOM. No more time for thinking, the angel has finally made a move. The white light blinded the pilots. Once they overcame the blindness they found themselves staring at what appeared to be themselves.

"AHHHHH!" Asuka attacked. The red Evangelion copy also attacked. As if following a leader, everyone else started attacking. Attack after attack, the copies just kept on blocking. The sparring continued for fifteen minutes.

At the command center, Ritsuko studied the battle and fed the information to the MAGI. It took a few agonizing minutes for it to reply with an answer. Ritsuko picked up the printout and read it. She almost forgot to tell the rest of the command center her findings.

"MAYA! OPEN A COMM CHANNEL TO THE PILOTS!" Ritsuko shouted.

"Channel opened!"

"PILOTS! You have to stop fighting!"

"WHAT!?!" came the voices from the speakers.

"Whatever you do, the copies just copy you. I'm willing to bet that if you stop fighting, then they will also stop fighting."

"What if you're wrong?" asked Shinji.

"Then I'll pay for your grave, now STOP FIGHTING!"

The tired pilots finally listened and stopped fighting. To their surprise, the copies just dispersed into smoke. The angel core just floated in the middle.

"Are we able to disable the angel core?" asked Rei.

"Better not risk..." began Ritsuko.

What appeared to be an AS just descended from the sky in a capsule. The pilot created a katana in the AS's hand and came down slicing the core in half. It was of course Sergeant Sousuke Sagara, the backup from Mithril.

Now is the best time to tell Andrew, thought Kaname.

"PHHZZT, Umm... Andrew?"

"Yeah?"

"I hate to break it to you but I think we should break up."

"WHAT???"

"It's not that I don't like you..."

"Y...you...you played me..."

""NO! I...well, I just like the military types...but you're a bit..."

"A bit what?"

"Lax."

"..." Andrew was at a loss for words. He thought he had overcome his boundary where he couldn't get a girl. He let his military likeness soften, but now it seems that he should never have done that.

Andrew slowly activated the thrusters on his AS.

"Andrew...I'm sorry, but I think it would be best..."

Kaname didn't finish, Andrew went for max power and flew through the rubble around them. He would need some time to think. And if Kaname didn't want him anymore, he was going to have to get over her; hopefully find another girl make his life whole again.

"Miss Chidori, if you want me to look for him..." started Sousuke.

"Ah, you BAKA, can't you see that he needs some time alone!" shouted Asuka.

"I think she's right Sousuke." replied Kaname.

"And..." Asuka was cut off.

"Report to the debriefing room as soon as you get in" came Misato's voice.

**Debriefing Room #4**

"Welcome to the team Sergeant Sagara; where's Andrew?" greeted Misato.

"Miss Smart Ass over here dumped him and he took off." replied Asuka.

"Is this true?" Misato asked as she turned to look at Kaname.

"Yes..."

"And who did you dump him for?"

"Sousuke." Kaname whispered.

"I see...why?"

"I...well...I like military types..."

"Andrew's a Captain." Misato pointed out.

"I know, but he's sort of lax in his duties. I like the hardcore military types, like Sousuke."

"Well he'll definitely get demoted for stealing military equipment."

"I guess Sousuke can live with us, there's a spot vacant."

"Do you have no regret that a skilled pilot such as Andrew has been lost?" asked Rei.

"I do, but I think he'll come back when he sorts things out." replied Misato.

"Hai (yes)"

"Dismissed!"

**Katsuragi Residence**

Seeing as how Kaname and Sousuke went out to catch up on old times and Misato was still at Nerv, Shinji thought that this was the best time to ask Asuka to run away with him. There's been too much pain in fighting.

"Asuka."

"Hmm?"

"I...Could you...run away with me?"

"What? Run?"

"Yes, away from Eva, away from all the pain, and be together."

Oh No! Just the question I don't have an answer for, thought Asuka.

"U...I...I'm sorry Shinji, I... I just can't leave like this."

Shinji couldn't believe it, he had given everything he had for her, but she still won't let go of one thing. The one thing that stops us from being happy forever. Eva.

"I see..."

I want to go with him, but something's holding me back, and Shinji looks like he's about to lose the spine that he finally grew.

"Shi..." Asuka began reaching out to comfort him.

Before her hand made contact, Shinji moved out of the way and headed for the door, his eyes watering. Asuka was trying to hold onto him, but there was something else that she had to hold onto first. She watched as Shinji left his cell phone and Nerv ID card on the kitchen counter and left through the door.

What have I done? Thought Asuka. Know two pilots are gone...

**End of Chapter 5**


	6. More New Arrivals

**Chapter 6**

Shinji walked though the fields where he first ran away and saw Kensuke. This time Kensuke wasn't there. He then proceeded into the forest to see if he could ease his mind. Walking for about twenty minutes he encountered an AS. Looking closely at it, Shinji realized that this was the AS Andrew piloted. He then started looking for Andrew. Shinji found Andrew lying on a large tree branch with his eyes closed and a straw sticking out of his mouth. He climbed up and approached Andrew. It seemed as if Andrew was asleep so Shinji decided that he would wait and began to sit down. His foot slipped and he went over the edge, but he managed to grab a piece of the branch before he fell all the way down.

Shinji's yell had awoken Andrew. Andrew quickly went over and pulled Shinji back up.

"What brings you here Shinji?"

"I ran away..." Shinji tried to cover up some things, but his voice gave it away.

"But Asuka didn't want to go with you."

"Yeah...she can't leave Eva. It's probably because she trained most of her life for it."

"I assume you didn't bring anything to eat, or have a place to stay."

"No, I haven't thought of that."

"Don't worry, you can stay here, I have plenty of food."

"Might as well, we do have around the same problems too."

"Yeah, I didn't think that things were working out with me and Kaname anyway. I just couldn't keep up the act of being so militaristically hardcore."

"I hope you don't mind, but I think Sousuke is a better match, he just doesn't know anything about the normal school boy life."

"I don't mind, I had a few hours to think about it."

Shinji and Andrew stayed in the forest sharing jokes and just having a good time.

**Nerv HQ**

"I hope those others from Mithril get here soon, I'm getting tired." said Misato.

"Don't worry, they'll get here. I heard you lost Andrew and Shinji." replied Ritsuko.

"Shinji?!?!"

"Yeah, Asuka wouldn't let go of Eva when Shinji asked her to run away with him."

"He ran again..."

"I wouldn't worry about it; he always comes back after he's thought things through."

"We just lost two good pilots. I hope Sergeant Weber and Sergeant Major Mao are as good as their files say they are."

"Sergeant Major Mao reporting for transfer."

"Weber here."

"Welcome to Nerv, here are your living arrangements. Separate apartments as requested."

"Wait a minute, I didn't request for separate apartments." said Kurz.

"You didn't, but I did." replied Melissa.

"Yes, you must be tired; we'll talk more about this tomorrow. Oh, and if you find Andrew or Shinji, could you try and get them back here." After that, Misato left in a hurry.

"These Andrew and Shinji, do they drink beer?" asked Melissa.

"Come on Mel, they're just kids."

"Actually, Andrew's eighteen and yes, he does drink." said Ritsuko.

"Eighteen? But he's in..."

"Yes, he's in a grade full of fourteen year olds, but that's only because he comes from Canada and doesn't really understand Kanji."

Looking for a way to get away from Kurz and knowing that he was dead tired, Melissa said "I'm not really tired, I'll go look for them now. See you in the morning." She waved.

Melissa had no intention of finding the two runaways; given her understanding of the situation, they needed some time off. She began to head towards the outskirts of town looking for a good bar to get some beer.

**Meanwhile in the Woods**

Andrew and Shinji had exhausted their complements of food for quite some time.

Grumble. Growl.

"Jeez, I'm still hungry?" said Shinji.

"Hmm, looks like your stomach doesn't like military rations or MRE's." replied Andrew.

"Yeah, they're not very appetizing."

"Well, I guess we can go down town and get something to eat."

"Alright, but it looks like you're not very hungry."

"You're right, but I could use a good drink."

"Umm... I left all my cards back at the house so I don't have any money with me."

"That's alright; I have some emergency cash for situations like this. Let's go."

**Restaurant/Bar (Of which I do not have a name)**

Glug, Glug, Glug. Most of the males in the bar had all their attention on one person. A female drinker who seems to have an extreme tolerance to alcohol.

"Wow, look at her go!"

"Five bucks says that she'll beat Misato's record."

Shinji and Andrew walk in.

"What's all this racket?" asked Andrew.

"There's a new girl in town, and she's probably going to beat Misato's beer record." replied the Bar tender.

"You know, I think Misato mentioned that she could have continued if you didn't run out of beer." stated Shinji.

"Well..."

"It doesn't matter; as long as you still have some beer for me, it's all good." said Andrew.

"Can we have a table?" asked Shinji.

"Sure, Sure!"

"Can I have a can of Yebisu to start?" asked Andrew.

"Yeah, can I have the Chicken Club Sandwich?" asked Shinji.

"It'll just be a moment; I'm sure you can find something entertaining to watch." the Bartender smirked with a glance at the table surrounded by men.

Just then, Sergeant Major Melissa Mao noticed two individuals enter the bar and sit down giving their orders. She remembered reading the files on most Nerv personnel, and one of them reminded her of it. One of those two might be Shinji Ikari, and the other would most likely be Andrew Chong. Melissa decided to get up and head over to their table. Unfortunately this is when some of the men thought that she was interested in them and tried to take her hand or arm. SLAM. The men flew through the door and never came back in.

"Hello, what might your names be?" asked Melissa.

The men who were still staring at Melissa suddenly dropped their mouths to the floor and went bug eyed at the question.

"Uh..." came a reply from Shinji.

"Captain Chong; well...not for long. Who might you be?" asked Andrew.

"Captain heh? What kind of ship do you command?"

"Not a ship, an AS." replied Andrew.

The mention of an AS confirmed that these two were the boys that ran off.

"My name is Melissa, can I join you?"

"I don't see why not."

The three talked for awhile. Shinji enjoyed his club sandwich, Andrew and Melissa drank some beer. They were just getting comfortable with each other when Melissa asked them when they would return to their jobs.

SILENCE. Things began to click in Andrew and Shinji's minds.

"You're not a civilian." stated Andrew.

"Yo...You work for Nerv?" asked Shinji.

"Well...there goes my cover. No Shinji, I don't work for Nerv. Well sort of anyway." replied Melissa.

"What do you mean sort of?" asked Andrew.

"I KNEW IT! FATHER SENT YOU AFTER ME DIDN'T HE?!?" Shinji bursted.

"No, I came here on my own. I was just having some drinks. I sort of work for Nerv because our organization, Mithril, is doing some cooperation work and we got sent over to help out the situation."

"We?" asked Shinji.

"There are three of us. Me, Sergeant Kurz Weber and Sergeant Sousuke Sagara."

At the mention of Sousuke's name, Andrew turned away.

"What's wrong?" asked Melissa.

"Andrew and Mana...I mean Kaname just split up and Kaname went after Sousuke." replied Shinji for Andrew.

"Hmm...don't worry Andrew; it's not that big a loss. From what I've heard, she likes military types. The more idiotically clueless, the more she likes them. Anyways, I'm sure you've never really seen her paper fan."

"What's that got to do with anything?" asked Andrew.

"During under cover missions, Kaname changes her personality a lot to be able to fit in. You probably fell in love with her soft and understanding of military technology personalities. My guess is that once she's done with those personalities, she dumps everything, even the cloths. She's actually very violent."

"... So...I fell for someone called Mana Kirishima; not Kaname Chidori."

"That's right! So are you gonna come back?"

"That depends whether Shinji wants to or not."

"I don't know, it's been relaxing and fun, but I don't think I can miss more school than I already do."

"Umm...do you have a place where we can stay? I have a feeling that Misato's apartment can't fit that many people."

"Now that you mentioned it, I think that Sousuke was staying there."

Andrew stiffened, and then seemed to relax.

"But, sure, you can stay with me or with Kurz. We each have separate apartments."

"Thanks!" they both said in unison.

"Just let me make a phone call, and we can go." said Melissa as she headed for the phone.

**Katsuragi Household**

RING, RING!

"Misato, it's for you!" shouted Asuka. She was still feeling down that Shinji ran away. She hurt him, but he hurt her just the same.

"Hello?" Misato answered the phone.

"Hi, this is Sergeant Major Mao. I have located the two boys." came Melissa's voice over the phone.

"Are they alright?"

"They're fine, but I think that they shouldn't go and live at your place."

"Why not? We have room."

"It's not that. It's the people living in that space."

"Oh..."

"Shinji might be ok, but for Andrew, he fell for a covert profile, and now that profile has changed names and personalities; I don't think he can watch someone he loved go with someone else, especially since she doesn't act the same way as she used to."

"Lot's of people don't act the same after a few years."

"No, this time Kaname acts completely different from her Mana Kirishima profile. If you don't mind, they'll be living with me or Sergeant Weber. They will of course go to school."

"I guess it's alright."

**Back at the Bar (Which has no name)**

Melissa hung up and headed for Shinji and Andrew.

"Ok, we can go."

"Who did you call?" asked Shinji.

"Uh...Kurz, I asked if he would mind having you guys staying over."

"What did he say?" asked Andrew.

"I think he's sleeping."

The three went back to Melissa's living quarters. Melissa of course slept in her bad; Shinji got the couch and Andrew slept on the floor.

**End of Chapter 6**

A/N: I know it's kind of boring at this point, but I've got to get some complications that I made out of the way.


End file.
